monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:"A World of Monsters"
Something that I have been thinking about recently about the future of Monster Hunter games is that I see altogether the death of aquatic monsters. Now I know that aquatic environments and battles haven’t really been too popular with MH Veterans and even MH Newbies that began their MH craze with Tri(and personally, I prefer land over sea) and that Tri, in the sense of its aquatic theme and slight emphasis of aquatic environments and battles the Offline Story, was a Wii exclusive, but I think it’s sad that after Tri, monsters like the Lagiacrus, Gobul, and Ceadeus will disappear and be forgotten. In our world, there are creatures that walk on and in the land, creatures that swim in the ocean, creatures that soar through the skies, and even creatures that have adapted to two of these or even three. If our world was like the world of Monster Hunter, if you saw an alligator or crocodile and just had this bloodthirsty urge to beat the crud out of it and you did, eventually the creature would head to the water either to escape your onslaught or to invite you for a rematch on its turf (obviously a crocodile wouldn’t match up to anything on Monster Hunter but you get what I’m saying). You would look kind of dumb abandoning the quest just because you didn’t want to get your feet wet (“I could just End via Subquest” XD). Anyways, I just don’t think that in “A World of Monsters” that monsters have to be strictly “land based”, even if the monster has adapted to land and sea but has to be brought out to land in order to be “properly hunted”, like the Plesioth. The opening video of Tri summed it up after the Rathalos owned the Aptonoth. The Lagiacrus caught wind of what was going on up there and attempted to crash the party, but just wasn’t built for land. Sometimes you just gotta take the fight to them on their turf. I wouldn’t mind if they bring back aquatic environments in future installments, just as long as there isn’t an emphasis on it like there was in Tri, just something extra that's added in the game. TL,DR: Capcom needs to find a good way to balance land-nd water-based combat in future games to make it fit in better with traditional MH playstyle rather than remove aquatic fights altogether? Cobalt32 15:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I heard that Monster Hunter 3G's underwater fighting mechanics have been improved. I'd get it but I'm just not into handhelds like I used to be and I don't want to buy a new console for just one game (that's why I don't have PSP for Monster Hunter Portable 3rd). That's why I'm hoping that sometime in the future they make another MH game for a larger console like The PS3 or the Xbox (I could eventually just get Monster Hunter Portable 3rd HD Ver.) RainbowVangis91 01:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC)